


Adventures In Love and Heartbreak

by SacredJourney



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Violence, death of a child (12 years), mentions of death and murder, mentions of rituals and magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredJourney/pseuds/SacredJourney
Summary: The life of an explorer is both an exciting one, and a stressful one. No one knows more than the Ophelos siblings. When their little sister is found dead in the labyrinth, their goal is to find answers of what really happened. The siblings are thankfully surrounded by people more than willing to help them with their search. But the monsters in the labyrinth aren't the only dangerous thing they need to contend with...(summary change)





	1. Surprising Feelings - M/M

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm excited with the news of the new Etrian Odyssey Cross game I'm going to try to write some oneshots of my other characters. For the most part detailing their pasts and profiles, and relationships with other characters. I've played all the games, including the originals. But I'll include the original EO2 with EOUntold2. Same characters, same story line; just a few differences. Doesn't matter in the long run but I wanted to make it known anyway. There will be M/M and M/F pairings.
> 
> Pairing: Sloane (orange hair protector) x Cayne (black hair gunner)

Cayne had known the Ophelos family for years. Since he was a child basically. Though not officially adopted by them, he did see them as his family as his own flesh and blood were too busy getting themselves into trouble or causing trouble for others. Mr and Mrs Ophelos understood that he didn't have the best family situation and allowed him to stay with them often.

In fact they trusted him so much that he was the only one who they allowed to babysat their five children. Three boys and two girls. At 16 he was a good five years older than the oldest. The oldest was Sloane, tall but lanky with messy wild hair and a squared face. Next was Reid, then twins Nikoli and Harmony, and finally Edwina. He saw them as if they were his own siblings. And they referred to him as their older brother.

Well, all accept for the youngest, Edwina. She didn't seem to like him very much and he didn't know why. Everyone else seemed baffled as well and would chide her whenever she was impolite towards him. And even after all these years, she still disliked him.

Cayne tried not to let her sour attitude bother him. He loved those kids. All tangerine heads, all adorable and precious. He loved everyone from this family. But especially the kids.

But they're not "kids" anymore. Sloane was 21 years old now and shot up like a sprout. Tall, muscular, strong. It sometimes irritated Cayne that at 26 years old, Sloane was taller and bigger than him. And didn't Sloane know it?

Even though they weren't kids anymore, Cayne was still protective of them. Especially now. A few years ago an unknown (and according to some conspiracy theorist "man made") virus had plagued their village. Mr and Mrs Ophelos  had both succumb to that virus and Nikoli himself barely survived. In order to protect them, Cayne was able to help the kids leave the village and find refuge in Lagaard. It helped that a friend of the family lived them and was able to offer them a place to stay. A place they still live in this day.

Cayne saw himself as the caretaker of this family. He still did. Even though Nikoli, Harmony, and Edwina were all training to be medics and Sloane was quite the accomplished protector. As an accomplished gunner himself, Cayne was still very protective. They were his siblings.

However that itself led to a somewhat complication.

"I love you, Cayne."

Cayne arched an eyebrow at Sloane as he wondered where that came from. "Yeah, I know. You used to tell me all the time when you were little."

Sloane looked frustrated and shook his head while he stepped toward him. "No, not as a brother, Cayne. I love you. I want you. My feelings are that of the romantic and sexual variety."

Cayne just stared at the tall protector in front of him with his mouth hanging open in surprise. He didn't answer him because he didn't know how to respond or what to say. He just gaped at him. Sloane breathed sharply through his nose frustrated before he stepped forward to stand right in front of him.

With little warning Sloane wrapped his powerful arms around him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss itself was startling and Cayne's instincts and metal clarity instantly left him. He just stood there in Sloane's arms, letting him push him against a wall as he kissed him.

Cayne knew he should try to push Sloane away. He was his brother, though not by blood. But he helped raised him, protected him, looked after him since he was a kid. He couldn't do this. He should do this.

"Sloane, stop," Cayne managed to murmur against Sloane's insistent lips, surprised by how good of a kisser he appeared to be.

And how strong his arms were around him. It actually felt good being in such a strong embrace, and having someone kiss him strongly enough to make his legs feel weak. But the thought of this being wrong was creeping in from the back of his mind. He just had to stop this. It wasn't right, was it?

Finally regaining some of his senses, Cayne twisted his head away and panted. "I said stop! What are you doing?"

"Took you a while to fight back," Sloane retorted.

Cayne flushed and placed his hands on Sloane's chest and with a shove, though not a too harsh of one, pushed him away. He was right. He didn't know how much time had past before he regained his senses but he reasoned with himself that he was just in shock. "Look, just...stop. I don't know what to think, alright?"

Sloane stepped back to put some distance between them. He looked mildly frustrated, but not angry. "You enjoyed that kiss. I know you did."

Cayne sighed as he pressed his back against the wall. "That's...that's not the point. You're a brother to me-"

"I'm not a kid and I'm not a brother," Sloane interrupted. Again not angrily, but as a matter of fact. There was also a small hint of understanding in his eyes. "I want to be more than that. I'll do whatever it takes to help you see that. I will win you over, Cayne. I promise."

Cayne didn't answer. Just pressed his lips together and drew in a breath through his nose. A part of him wanted to put an end to this debacle before it could escalate. He was afraid that it could ruin their family dynamics they have. He was also afraid that it honestly wouldn't be too long before Sloane was able to convince him to be in his arms again.


	2. Morning Thoughts - M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dresden (red haired landsknecht) x Nikoli (orange haired medic)

Nikoli sat down on the bottom step of his front porch. He placed his medical bag next to his feet and rested his elbows on his knees as he waited. He was waiting for his friend, Dresden, to show up. Dresden was a wandering mercenary who had taken residency in High Lagaard. He was considered an axe for hire, doing odd jobs for the locals around the city. He was willing to do the dangerous jobs, but he wasn't willing to deal with demanding or shady people.

Nikoli didn't appear the type to be friends with a mercenary. He was a medic, after all. Along with his two sisters. He was meek, skinny, and an introvert. Dresden was tall, strong, and experienced while also introverted.

They had met by sheer chance. Nikoli had a dizzy spell and fainted, and Dresden happened to be the first person to come across him. He took pity on him and helped him recovery from his dizzy spell.

Nikoli had heard of Dresden before them. Heard rumours about how he entered the labyrinth alone and could take down a FOE by himself. And looking at him, and the way he carried that axe of his around so easily made it seem as if the rumours could be true.

But it was the way Dresden helped Nikoli recover that was the most telling to him. He was attentive, patient, and genuinely worried. It was from that point on that they struck up a friendship. He was so worried about him having another dizzy spell and fainting that he insisted on walking him to the hospital each morning. Which was why Nikoli was waiting outside in the morning sun on the front step.

It was unfortunate that Nikoli suffered from dizzy spells a lot. No one knew why. There was a number of reasons; he was too skinny, he wasn't eating or sleeping enough, or simply had low blood pressure. Those things did alleviate his chances of fainting, but they weren't the true reason why.

A slight thumbing in his head caused Nikoli to press his lips together and close his eyes. He felt frustrated, but pushed that aside. He breathed slowly, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He could feel himself starting to shake, but with his breathing technique he was sure he could stop them from turning into full blown trembling.

He was having another dizzy spell.

And he knew the true reason why they come about.

No one else knew of his secret. They knew that he, too, had fallen ill by the very same virus that killed their parents. He had survived somehow, a miracle to many doctors. But he didn't get away unscathed. His heart had been weakened. His heart rate would rise and fall rapidly, leaving him weak, tired, and ill. Sudden drops and rises in blood pressure was dangerous. He kept it from everyone though. Not even his twin sister Harmony knew. He didn't want to worry them.

There was nothing they could do to help him. It was frustrating enough for him to search for a cure on his own. He didn't want his family and friends to feel frustrated too.

When the front door opened, Nikoli opened his eyes and forced a polite smile to his lips. It was his usual smile he wore in an attempt to hide his ailments. His smile became genuine when he glanced over his shoulder to see Cayne as he stepped outside. He looked dishevelled and out of it, though still functional. He was moving on autopilot, as they say.

"Nikoli? Still waiting for Dresden?" Cayne asked as he walked down the stairs.

Nikoli nodded. "I'm early this morning. The sun's nice. He'll be here soon. Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm just going for a walk," Cayne said to him dazedly. "I'll be back around lunchtime.

"Hm, ok. I'll probably be back in time for lunch, too." Nikoli nodded his head and gave him a small smile before he watched as Cayne disappeared down the street. He sighed after he was out of his line of sight and rested his chin in his hands. He knew why Cayne looked so out of it and confused.

Sloane was in love with Cayne. He must have finally told him in a way that left no room for misinterpretation or doubt.

Nikoli had known about his feelings for a few years now. He was also supportive of him. Cayne however was going to need some convincing that they could have a relationship. He had been their staunch caretaker for years, especially in the years after a virus killed their parents and caused them to flee their village.

They all adored Cayne. He was very important to them. And to have him as an official brother-in-law would please Nikoli so much. Harmony and Reid, too.

Edwina, on the other hand...

Nikoli couldn't help but sigh. He truly didn't understand why Edwina seemed to dislike Cayne. He had been nothing but kind to her, to them all. He asked her why and she simply replied "it's because everyone likes him more". More than what he didn't know.

More than her, maybe? If that was so, her bratty behaviour wasn't winning over any fans.

Nikoli loved her. She was his little sister, after all. The baby of the family. Everyone loved her. There were days however where it was genuinely hard to like her. She was cute and bubbly. A lot of people adored her. But she could turn into a right little brat for seemingly no reason. The passive-aggressive type, she would get angry for no reason but refuse to tell anyone why she was angry, so would get angrier when they didn't miraculously know what was making her angry. When it got to that point she would huff and storm out of the house. Sometimes someone would go after her, but other times they left her to seethe.

Pre-teen moodiness probably. Sometime everyone hopes she will grow out eventually.

A familiar voice pulled Nikoli from his thoughts.

"Hey! Have you been waiting long?"

Nikoli smiled when he saw Dresden walking up the street towards him. His axe on his back as usual, but his armour was missing. He was dressed in just his casual clothes so that probably meant he hadn't been in the labyrinth yet.

"Just been soaking up the sun," Nikoli replied as he grabbed his bag and moved to stand up.

But he moved a little too quickly and he felt that familiar pressure in his head and ringing in his ears. His world greyed out for a second, but having experienced it all before so many times he just pushed through it. Dresden noticed however and was in front of him, his hand on his elbow to keep him standing and his other hand on his shoulder to ensure he didn't tilt over.

Despite his obvious strength, Dresden was gentle with him. Maybe even tender. It was comforting. Nikoli couldn't help but wonder if he was the only person he was this gentle with. Whenever he thought that, he also secretly hoped that he was.

"Should you be volunteering today?" Dresden asked with a frown.

Nikoli smiled again. "Sorry. Been out in the sun too long it seems. I'm fine now. Sorry again."

Dresden didn't looked convinced. "What time will you finish today?"

"About lunchtime."

"Ok. I'll meet you out the front of the hospital and walk you home. No objections."

Nikoli blushed lightly but smiled at the redhead's protectiveness. It truly was endearing.


	3. Kitchen Chatter - M/F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Reid (orange haired troubadour) x Matilda (brown haired gunner - "male" portrait).

Reid busied himself with clearing away the kitchen. Normally it was something that Cayne did. He was such a fusser, he couldn't help but pick up as he went along, cleaning up after others. But that morning he had been particulary interesting for him. He was out of sorts. Really not much of a surprise. Especially after "that".

Sloane was still sulking in his room. He was also likely plotting ways to whoo Cayne over. Romance him and possibly seduce him. He could be a rather determined guy. And Reid wished him all the best. Cayne would make an incredibly brother-in-law.

"Anyone here!"

"In the kitchen!" Reid replied with a smile as he had recognised the voice.

They had a sort of open door policy. People came and went as they pleased, though if anyone was leaving they were required to tell someone simply out of protectiveness. Other than that, they could do whatever they pleased. Except head into the labyrinth alone. That was their first and only rule. Breaking it would cause panic and mass disappointment. The labyrinth was a incredibly dangerous place after all. To go in alone without telling anyone could mean that you never came out alive.

It was something Reid simply did not want to think about. He may not have worked shirts at the hospital like Nikoli and Harmony, but he had heard enough tales from them and other explorers of the traumas that could occur inside Yggdrasil.

Anyway, the one who entered the kitchen was Matilda. She a gunner by class and a friend to the family. Heck she basically was part of the family. They've known her since they've moved to Lagaard. She didn't have a family. Not that she was aware of, at least.

It was actually on the day they moved to High Lagaard. Reid went for a walk around the block just to check things out when he found Matilda lying on the ground with a small graze to her forehead. She had been knocked unconscious, it seemed. He took her home to have his medic siblings look over her. When she had awoken, she remembered little or anything really of what happened. Just her name and the room at the inn she had been renting on the cheap while helping out inn-keeper Hana.

Matilda was a very independent girl who preferred to do things on her own. But she did agree to Cayne becoming her semi-mentor and soon became a friend of the family. She didn't want, using her quotes "burden" them so she kept her room at the inn and kept helping out where she could for money.

Even so she was welcomed to stay at their place whenever she needed.

"Morning Reid," Matilda greeted cheerfully as she usually did.

"Morning. Have you had breakfast?" Reid immediately asked. It was a compulsive question since he was surrounded by medics, protectors, and general care-takers. Of course he was going to fuss and mother other people!

"Yes, I've eaten. I promise. Hana wouldn't let me out of the inn if I hadn't," Matilda answered as she rolled her eyes and idly rubbed at her forehead under the front bangs of her hair. "Anyway is Cayne here? He's usually waiting out the front for me so I figured something must have happened inside."

Since Cayne was also a gunner and had a inherit need to look after those younger than him, he had been teaching Matilda a few tricks of the trade. Usually he tried to train with her at least once a week to ensure that her gunner skills were up to scratch for the labyrinth. And to reassure her that they were.

And today was usually that day.

But today was also slightly different than usual.

"Actually, no. He's gone for a walk. He'll be back by lunch hopefully."

Matilda frowned in concern. "But he said he wanted to show me how to use ricocheted today. Did something happen? It wasn't Edwina again, was it?"

Reid smiled at her thoughtfulness but shook his head. "Well, no. You see Sloane finally told him. You know, about 'that'."

Matilida looked at him blankly for a second before her eye widened and she winced. She also knew of Sloane's feeling for Cayne and was also one of the people who urged him to confess. "He...didn't take it well?"

Reid sighed as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Cayne still sees all of us as his kids, you know? Ever the care-taker. It's hard for him too see himself as anything but."

Matilda also sighed as she lowered herself down onto a chair and folded her arms atop of the table. "And Sloane? Is he sulking or scheming?"

Reid had to laugh. "Both probably. But yeah I don't think Cayne is in the right state of mind to be helping you train today."

Matilda shook her head and rubbed her forehead again. "That's fine. Really. A day off doesn't hurt I guess. What about you? What are you doing today?"

"Well, nothing planned other than a few errands," Reid replied before he grinned. "How about we hang out today? Just the two of us."

Reid hadn't expected Matilda to blush like she did, but it was still quite cute and he felt a sense of smugness. He didn't say anything about it instead looking at her with an expected look.

"Ok, sounds good," she agreed with a small smile. "But what of the others? What are they up to today?"

"Nikoli is at the hospital volunteering, Harmony is shopping, and Edwina is out somewhere she didn't say where," Reid replied.

"Edwina is still in the bratty, you can't tell me what to do, phase?" Matilda asked humorously as she stood up, once again rubbing at her forehead.

"Unfortunately," Reid replied with a slight frown.

The spot on Matilda's forehead that she kept rubbing was the same place she had received that graze. From when he had first met her. She preferred not to touch the spot, so for her to rub it three times since appearing was a little concerning.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he pushed away from the counter and walked over to her. He stopped directly in front of her and his frown deepened when she dropped her hand quickly to her side and glanced down at the floor.

"It's nothing," she insisted. "Just been getting a few headaches lately."

Reid reached up and grasped her chin in his head. She gasped softly and allowed for him to turn her chin toward him so they were looking at each other.

"Is that all?"

Matilda remained silent for a few seconds before a forced smile of playfulness appeared on her lips and she smacked his hand away lightly. "God, this house is full of caretakers. I'm fine! Everyone gets headaches now and again. Anyway, let's get going. You said you had errands, right? So lets get going already! Time's a wasting!"

Reid wasn't all that convinced that she was fine but he knew better than to press the subject. A subject that seemed sore at the moment. So he let it go. Instead placed a smile of his own on his lips and nodded his head. If anything was truly wrong he hoped that Matilda would come to him before it got too bad.

He pushed that thought aside and instead focused on spending the day with Matilda.


	4. Shopping Trip and Advice - M/F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Frost (black/blue haired alchemist) x Harmony (orange haired medic - "male" EO1 portrait, she's Nikoli's twin after all)

Harmony pushed open the shop door with her foot as she clutched her paper grocery bag against her chest. But as she tried to nudge the door open, it was suddenly pulled away from her. She jumped slightly and turned to see if someone had opened it for her.

She smiled when she recognised the man who stood there. "Oh Frost. Good morning. You startled me."

Frost smiled softly at her as he stood back to allow her to walk through the door and out into the streets. As she stepped out, he closed the door behind her. He must have seen her struggling with the door and decided to help her. Nothing unusual. If there was ever an opportunity to help her with something he would. Be it opening a door or scaring off someone creepy. He could be intimidating when needed but he was really a sweet and quiet person.

"Weekly shopping?" Frost asked her.

"Just picking up a few essentials," Harmony replied with a smile. "What about you?"

"Just going for a walk to think about my formulas."

Ah of course. Frost was a dedicated alchemist. His formulas allowed for him to wield the elemental forces of fire, ice and lightning with the use of eccentric golden gauntlets. He was quite talented at his craft, able to wield elemental forces to his enemies at a distance or up close on the front line. He often entered the labyrinth alone to experiment. The first stratum was the ideal place for training and experimentation to occur.

It was also the prefect place for medics like her to gather herbs to make medicas and tonics.

"You feeling all right? You looked tired," he pointed out.

"Oh just had the night shift at the hospital," she explained with a light blush. "Needed to get a few things done before I try to get some sleep."

Frost nodded his head however he didn't look convinced. "Is there something else?"

Harmony sighed and started walking, to which Frost immediately began to walk alongside her. "There's a couple of things, I will admit. First Edwina has been sneaking out at night more often and refuses to tell me where. I'm also worried for Nikoli as he hasn't been looking too well lately but insists that he's just feeling stressed from working at the hospital. And then there's Cayne and Sloane. Sloane finally admitted his feelings for Cayne to his face and Cayne is having a hard time accepting them."

She sighed again before she winced and gave Frost an apologetic look. "Sorry didn't mean to unload on you like that."

"It's fine," Frost immediately insisted. "Your family is filled with caretakers and healers so it's natural that you're all worried for each other while trying to prevent any worry directed back to you."

Harmony didn't know whether to laugh or wince at that. It was true. They were all the caring type. Protecting and caring for others was what they all did (though Edwina was questionable right now). It was hard for them to accept care in return.

Frost continued. "Thankfully it seems that Edwina is the one causing the most concern. She's in her rebellious stage and that can only be endured for now. Nikoli works at the hospital, surrounded by medics so if there was anything wrong someone was sure to pick up on his ill health. And Cayne is just hung up on his big-brother role. Soon he will come to understand that Sloane is more than a little brother to him."

Harmony took a moment to ponder what he said and realised that he was right. Logically if there was something wrong with her twin brother then she or another medic would have picked up on it surely. And Cayne loved and adored Sloane so much he just found it difficult to allow himself to be loved like that. And indeed Edwina was just going through a rebellious stage probably spurred on by her friends and the thought of creating a girls only guild and conquering the labyrinth.

"There you go again using logic and rationally on me," Harmony said with a smile as she lightly nudged Frost with her elbow.

Frost smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be all right, you know."

Harmony glanced at his hand on her shoulder before she looked up at him again. He continued to gaze at her with soft eyes and a gentle smile on his lips. And she couldn't help but smile in return.

"I know. Thank you, though. I'm just...fussy when I'm tired," she said.

Frost squeezed her shoulder. "You're welcome. And you're welcome to talk to me at any time."

"I know," Harmony simply said again.

Frost dropped his hand from her shoulder before he unexpectedly motioned to his right with his head. "Perhaps you can even alleviate one of your concerns now?"

Harmony looked in the direction he had motioned in and saw that Cayne was sat on a bench in the park. He stared off into space with a confused look on his face. He appeared to be internally struggling with his thoughts so perhaps a chat from her would help him get his mind sorted. Sorted enough to at least speak with Sloane again.

"Yes I think I will," Harmony said before she gave Frost another grateful smile when she stopped and he kept walking. "Thanks again, Frost. I...mean that."

Frost glanced over his shoulder at her, his smile still gentle as he nodded his head. "I know," he replied simply as he kept walking.

Harmony watched until he was no longer in her line of sight before she heaved in a sigh and headed in the direction where Cayne sat. She wasn't sure if she could help ease all of his fears and concerns but she wanted to at least reassure him that she and her brothers would love him unconditionally. He was extremely important to them.

But it would be nice for Cayne to move from Care-taker and into brother-in-law instead.


	5. A Not-So Normal Outing... - M/F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Locke (blue haired landsknecht) x Sienna (blonde haired protector - "male" portrait)

Locke waited as Sienna used her shield to block a mole as it swung it's razor sharp claws at her. When its claws struck the hard metal of her shield instead, it reeled back in response. It was then that Locke stepped to the side of Sienna and with a single swing of his sword he cut the mutant mole down, taking it's head off. It was a gruesome thing to do and it still made him grimace when he felt his sword tug through the meaty flesh of his enemy. But the mole had attacked them first. With it's razor sharp claws and powerful forearms, it could easily kill a lesser person.

As the purple-furred mole lay dead on the ground unmoving, Sienna sighed as she lowered her shield and guard. "I think that's the last one for now."

Locke straightened himself and stabbed the tip of his sword into the ground in front of him. "Yeah I can't see anymore," he agreed. He pulled out a cloth from his back pocket to wipe the blood from his sword. "Why do you think the moles on the second floor are aggressive all of a sudden?"

Sienna didn't answer right away, too busy scanning their surroundings. As a protector she was also on guard and so guarded when in the yggdrasil labyrinth. Her large shield and armour gave her a truly fierce appearance. And when face to face with a monster one needed to be stoic, to be as calm as possible. She lived up to her class as protector to a T.

But outside the labyrinth she was far more relaxed and easy-going. Friendly and smiling and affectionate. And quite beautiful when she wasn't wearing her armour. Locke was of course bias but that was to be expected. She was his fiancée after all.

Sienna sighed as she turned her gaze toward Locke again. "I honestly don't know. It's a little unnerving. As if something was irritating them."

The moles weren't the most dangerous thing on the second floor. Those raptors were far more aggressive and dangerous. But that was their common behaviour. Moles suddenly attacking everything in sight was something new. Even in breeding season they weren't this aggressive. Sienna had to be right. Something had to be pissing them off.

"Well, we've done our part," Locke said as he sheathed his sword on his back. "Let's head back into town and tell Marion what happened."

Sienna nodded her head in agreement. She was still glancing around cautiously though and would continue to do so until they reached the safety of the stairs leading back into town. While Locke was grateful for her dedication to safety, he wasn't fond of her being so stressed. But that was par for the course in the labyrinth. She would feel better once they get back into town and to their apartment.

"Oh, I don't think we saw Dresden around. Isn't this something he usually does?" Sienna suddenly commented as they walked to the stairs that would take them to the first floor.

"Come to think of it I hadn't seen him either," Locked replied and grinned. "But he does walk Nikoli to the hospital every morning so he's probably just hanging around him today like a love-sick puppy."

Sienna laughed as her hand snuck out to touch his and Locke immediately entwined their fingers together tightly. While in the labyrinth holding hands was as affectionate as they would get. But outside the labyrinth was another story.

"Not everyone is as bold as you, though, so give him time," Sienna tutted at him.

"I could give him some tips though."

Sienna laughed again. "Your courting techniques are for me only, remember?" she said playfully.

Locke grinned at her again and squeezed her hand. They fell in a comfortable silence as they walked through the very familiar path through the first floor. But as they reached the stairs that would take them back into town they ran into a guard. A guard usually patrolled the first floor to offer aid and advice to novice explorers. But this guard looked fidgety and agitated. And it immediately caused Sienna to become tense and wary again.

"Pardon us, is everything all right?" Sienna asked as the paused in front of the guard.

The guard stopped in his pacing and fidgeting to regard the two of them. "Oh, well..." He hesitated before he sighed and made the motion to rub his forehead but realised that he wore a helmet. "Rookie explorers are getting younger and younger these days."

Locke and Sienna shared a trouble glanced before they turned back to the guard and motioned for him to continue.

"A few hours ago a guild of very young looking girls entered the labyrinth, ignored my instructions and headed deeper into the labyrinth. The party's leader looked no older then 16 while the others were barely in their teens! Unbelievable."

"Little girls?" Sienna repeated with a scowl on her face. "Who in the world would lead a group of 12 year old girls into the labyrinth? It's dangerous enough to 30 year old veterans!"

The guard shrugged uneasily and his fidgeting returned, prompted by Sienna's protective outburst. She had the right to be furious though. And the guard had the right to be annoyed. His station was that by the stairs to aid others. He couldn't chase down a rogue party of girls. But some other guards could have.

"Did anyone follow them?" Locke asked

The guard shook his head and his pacing grew more irritated. "The leader was an official explorer. Nothing I can or anyone else can do to stop them. Even if her guild was made up of pre-teens..."

Locke suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Was one of those girls a medic with orange-hair and green eyes?" he asked and he felt Sienna tighten her grip on his hand.

The guard unfortunately nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember seeing someone look like that."

"Edwina..." Sienna gasped.

Completely ignoring the guard now Locke turned to face Sienna. "What should we do? Head back in or tell Sloane?"

Sienna chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced deeper into the labyrinth. "We better tell Sloane and Dresden. We have no idea where they could have gone. We didn't see them on the second floor. They could have gone even further. They're in too much danger."

She was right. They needed to get back into town and round some people up before something terrible happened to those girls.


	6. A Foreboding Feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stephen (red haired landsknecht, female portrait, but male) x Lacon (black haired hexer, female portrait but male)

Lacon had perched himself upon the highest branch of a tree and gazed over the pathways of the third floor. The trees were thick and the canopy only allowed him to see a short distance. But he kept gazing. As a hexer he was attuned to the negative forces of nature. Primal urges of the monsters and the fear and trepidation of the explorers. He could feel them all.

Today however there was a very distinct sense of foreboding in the air. Something was to happen or had already happened. Something out of the usual. Something with consequences that would ripple for perhaps years to come.

He didn't like it. There appeared little he could do about it though. He didn't know what it was exactly that unsettled him. Nor did he know where to begin looking. He just knew that something terrible was about to go down and there was nothing he could do about it. Perhaps no one could.

Did that make him feel better? No. Did he wish there was a way to prevent such tragedies? Of course. Could he? No. Not in such a vast labyrinth. Not when the motivations and interference of others were involved. Not when he didn't know where to go or who was responsible.

Knowing that something was going to happen and not being about to do anything about it was worse than not knowing and being caught by surprise.

"Oi, Lacon, how many times do I have to tell yer I don't like it when you wander by yerself!"

Lacon glanced over his shoulder and looked down at the base of the tree in which he sat. Stephen stood beneath him on the branch, his face twisted into a protective scowl and his hands on his hips. Lacon wasn't at all surprised that Stephen tracked him down. He was good at keeping an eye on him. He had been that way since they had first met some five years ago.

The life of a hexer was not an easy one. And it was a role that barely anyone took willingly. For to take on the abilities of the hexer was to first die and return to life. Hexers weren't normal people by any means. They weren't the walking dead, but that had been on the otherside of the veil and had returned. Sometimes against their will. Lacon himself did not remember his life before he became a hexer. His dreams were filled with violence, so he deduced that at some point in his previous life he had been murdered. By who or why he did not know. Perhaps he would never know.

Stephen was the first person he encountered while he had wandered in a dazed, acclimatizing himself to his knew life. Stephen had been brash, loud, and intrusive. And had immediately taken a protective interest toward him so took him under his wing. With nowhere else to go Lacon followed and they found their way to High Lagaard. And to Yggdrasil, the labyrinth that towered over the city.

Lacon felt as if he had been to the labyrinth before. The natural walkways felt familiar. Yet there was no feeling of dejavu. Perhaps he was just a simple explorer before his untimely death?

"Whatcha doing up there anyway?" Stephan asked him as he brought him back to the present.

Lacon turned his gaze back to the fields before him. "There's negativity in the air."

"Yeah? What kind?" Stephen asked.

Lacon sighed and closed his eyes before he leaned back to fall from the branch. Stephan uttered a telling "Hey!" before Lacon felt himself fall into Stephen's arms. He had caught him. Naturally. He always did.

"Don't do that," Stephen scowled again as he placed Lacon upon his feet and kept an arm around his shoulders.

"You caught me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but what if I didn't?"

"But you did."

"Jeez I'm not having this conversation again! Just don't do it ok? It gives me a heartattack."

Lacon gave a small smile but it soon disappeared as that feeling of negative energy returned to him and he shuffled closer to Stephen. Seeking his protective energy.

Stephen's arm tightened around his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Lacon wanted to tell him what he had been sensing when another spike of negative made him wince. The negativity this time was moving. It wasn't a monster. It was a person. A human. And they were heading in their direction. Lacon snuggled closer against Stephen's side and watched as a female war magus appeared from around a thick berm of trees. She held a sword wrapped in a black cloth in one hand while the other relentlessly tugged at the wrist of a young troubadour.

The war magus hissed something to the young girl, who appeared no older than 12, before she turned her dark gaze in their direction. When she did Lacon felt a wave of negative roll from her aura and she in turn seemed to sneer at them.

Stephen noticed Lacon's reaction to the war magus and his hand twitched toward his axe. "Isn't she a bit young to be inside the labyrinth?" he asked instead of any type of introduction or greeting.

The war magus' hand tightened on the troubadour's wrist and her glare turned hateful. "I don't see how it's any of your business, heathen. Barbarians like you are only good at swinging a sword. What right do you have to question someone as important as me?"

Her every word oozed arrogance and loathing and Lacon winced. Stephen bristled though and his hand gripped the handle of his axe. Before he could snap anything in return, the war magus tightened her grip on the troubadour's wrist and roughly pulled her with her.

"Mind your own business, barbarian. I have reasons for being in the labyrinth, reasons that don't concern you. So be a good little boy and keep your distance. I will not hesitate to punish you if you dare interfere with me."

Again her words were harsh and brutal. And left Stephen stunned as she hurried out of their line of sight and deeper into the labyrinth. As she left however Lacon felt the essence of negativity increase.

That malicious negativity was from her. She had done something.

"What's her fucking problem?" Stephen snapped and glared in the direction the war magus disappeared in.

Lacon pushed himself away from Stephen's side and tried to head in the direction where the hateful war magus had appeared. She had done something. She was responsible for a tragedy. he could feel it.

"Lacon?" Stephen asked as he grabbed him by the wrist.

"We need to go. Something terrible. She did it. She done something," Lacon muttered.

Stephen was confused and hesitant. He was about to say something when he paused and glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the stairs leading down to the second floor. Soon a group of explorers appeared. More than five and they appeared frantic and worried.

"Hey," the redhead landsknecht called Dresden called out as he and those with him quickly approached. "you haven't happened to see a group of 12 year old girls with an slightly older war magus traveling around on this floor have you?"

Lacon felt his heart drop down into his stomach. It was them. It was those girls that were in danger. That were...likely not here anymore. Dead? Where they dead? Was that the negativity? And that war magus...she was the one...the one...

Lacon immediately turned back in the direction the war magus appeared from and started to tug Stephen with him. "Hurry. We need to hurry."


	7. Startling Revelations - M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ruznick (younger war magus - male) x Kei (younger ronin - male)

Kei sliced through the attacking venomfly easily, his blade passing through smoothly. Yet a sharp pain in his right forearm made him grimace and his stance faltered for a fraction of a moment. Thankfully there had been no other monsters to contend with. Had he been on a higher floor where the monsters were numerous and strong, that battle may have ended differently.

"I think that's enough training for today."

Kei sighed but sheathed his katana back to his side and he turned to look at his companion. Ruznick had stayed out of the previous small battles to instead watch and observe. Normally Kei was more than efficient enough to dispatch of any monster or FOE. But...

"Let me see your arm now," Ruznick instructed as he approached.

Kei sighed again before he carefully removed his right armlet to reveal a set of thick bandages from his elbow to his hand. Ruznick immediately took his arm and carefully began his inspection.

It was an injury he had sustained a few weeks ago. An injury that could have been avoided if not for the reckless actions of a former ally, someone who they were helping at the time. Amber, a survivalist who used her skills to purposely cause monsters to focus in on him during a sudden battle. Who did nothing to aid him during said battle. Who simply watched and seemed to wait for his demise. If Ruznick had no appeared and intervene when he did there was little doubt that Kei would be alive today.

Even so his arm was injured during the struggle. The grappling claws of monsters attack without mercy.

Amber claimed innocence. That she did not intervene in the battle for she would only get in his way. And she rebuked the notion that she had purposely turned the monsters in his direction.

Ruznick did not believe her. Neither did Kei.

She received no punishment for her actions, though for they were hard to prove. Even so, Ruznick had made it abundantly clear to her and to anyone they were associated with that he did not trust her. And that he placed the blame entirely on her reckless actions.

Whether or not she was being malicious or simply did not know how to participate in battles in the labyrinth was little concern now. Ruznick's full attention was on Kei and his recovery. The Ophelos twins, Nikoli and Harmony, were the medics that helped stitch his arm back together after the initial attack. But it is Ruznick who was aiding him on his rehabilitation of his arm.

Kei was a ronin. He lived with the blade. For him to stop using it would mean losing a part of himself. He didn't want to end their exploration partnership because of the actions of another. He also didn't want to be useless to Ruznick. Ruznick had been there for him despite everything that...happened to him in the past.

Ruznick uttered a healing spell and gently cradled Kei's wrist in his hands. "You are getting stronger. Though it still pains you, doesn't it? Thankfully it appears more from fatigue than any muscle damage. Continuing with these small battles will go a long way to support your rehabilitation."

Kei was glad to hear that. His arm ached but the pain was nothing compared to when it first happened. And nothing could compare to that fear that he may actually lose his arm. That though alone still gave him nightmares. Nightmares that Ruznick was more than aware of.

Ruznick removed a hand from Kei's wrist to instead cup the side of his face. "You will regain full strength of your arm, Kei," he said as he threaded his fingers into Kei's hair and pulled him toward him so their forehead rested against each others. "I will make sure of it."

Kei smiled. He knew that Ruznick would leave no stone unturned for his sake.

A sudden howl of pain and disbelief caused the two of them to abruptly part. Kei immediately reached for his blade while Ruznick reached for his sword. However that howl wasn't that of a monster. It was distinctly human. The sound of heartbreak. He had never heard such a sound before in his life, but Kei just knew that something terrible had happened and another explorer was devastated by it. Whatever it was.

...Someone must have died here in the labyrinth.

Ruznick hesitated before he glanced over to Kei with a frown. Kei met his gaze and nodded his head. They needed to see what had happened.

Together they headed in the direction of the sound. And as they drew closer they could make out more sounds; someone swearing, someone angrily ranting, someone sobbing, someone else apologising over and over again. It was pretty clear what they were running towards.

Even so they were surprised and alarmed of the sight they witnessed when they passed through the stone doors and into a large clearing. A large group of explorers, of which they knew. had gathered, spread out in numerous locations. And the area was covered in splotches of blood. On the grass, on the stone pillars, on the trees.

And in the very centre of this clearing, lying on the ground and amongst the deep smears of blood lie two bodies.

Sloane and Cayne were crouched next to one body. Sloane leaned over it as sounds of unadulterated pain radiated from him. Next to him was Cayne, his hands covering his face and trembling. He could be heard uttering noises as well.

A few feet away stood Dresden and Frost. They were talking to each other, Dresden shaking his head while Frost looked alarmingly pale. "How can we tell them?" "Gods, they won't stand this..." and much more was uttered between them.

Further away, near another set of doors on the opposite end of the clearing stood Locke with Sienna in his arms. He held her tightly as she shook and seemed to cry into his chest plate. Locke could be seen whispering to her but he too wore an expression of pain and disbelief on his face.

"Oh spirits, what happened?" Ruznick whispered from where he stood next to him.

To the left of them two more figures appeared. And again they were familiar.

With Lacon pale and shaking in his arms, his face hidden in the furls of his cloak, Stephen swallowed thickly as he gazed at Sloane and Cayne. "It's...Edwina," he said simply.

No...not the youngest sister to the Ophelos family! But what was she doing in the labyrinth in the first place? She was too young. Sloane would never have let her enter. He had forebode her to do so until she was at least 15 years old. Did she sneak in to spite him? She had been so rebellious lately, from what Kei had heard.

"Apparently a female war magus took a group of young girls into the labyrinth without anyone knowing," Stephen explained. "We don't know why and he don't know who else was involved, but it...well you can probably guess what happened. Lacon and I actually ran into a war magus with a troubadour before we came across...this. We think she's the one responsible."

Kei turned to look at Ruznick to find him knelt by the remains of another unfortunate victim. Kei himself did not recognise the young girl, though now it would be hard to tell who she might have been.

"Do...did you know her?" Kei asked cautiously as he approached.

Ruznick was silent before he sighed and shook his head before he pushed himself to his feet. "No. But I recognise the injuries," he said as he turned to face him, his expression grim. "They're not those that monsters can inflict."

It took Kei a second to realise what Ruznick had insinuated and he winced. So this carnage wasn't the result of a monster attack but rather that of a person with malicious intent. Wait, he recognised the injures? Did that mean...?

"That war magus?" Kei questioned quietly as his gaze shifted back toward Sloane as he cradled his tiny sister in his arms.

Ruznick subconsciously reached out to take Kei by the elbow and pull him toward him. "Possibly. She was the last to be seen with them. This certainly was no accident."

One word raced through Kei's mind - murder. These two girls were murdered. Killed by the hands of another human.

"Then that other girl. The troubadour seen with her. She's still in danger," Kei said.

Ruznick nodded his head as his grip on Kei's elbow tightened. "Yes. We need to search for her immediately." His frown deepened as his gaze turned pointedly at Kei. "Not you, though."

Kei was immediately indignant. "What do you mean? I won't let you go after her alone. She's obviously dangerous!"

"Shh," Ruznick murmured as his eyes flickered momentarily at the murder scene around them before he looked back to Kei. "I know. That's why I will not go alone. There are others who are certain to be after her. And why you're not one of them. Your arm still needs to heal. She will target your arm immediately the moment she realises."

Kei frowned and clenched his right hand into a fist in a stubborn attempt to ward off the throbbing pain. But Ruznick was right about one thing; once Sloane moved beyond his grief, he was sure to want to hunt down that female war magus and demand answers from her.

A thought suddenly occurred to Kei and he looked pointedly at Ruznick once more. "You said you recognised the injuries. There's more to that, isn't there? There's something else about their injuries..."

Ruznick said nothing as he just gazed at him. He then sighed and tugged Kei closer to him. "It was no accident. It wasn't something done on a whim. It was purposeful. Let's...leave it at that for now."

That...left Kei feeling a little shaken.


	8. Protective Urges - M/F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kendra (blond survivalist - male portrait but female), Noah (blue haired dark hunter), Jackson (brown haired survivalist - female portrait, but male), and Elrick (black haired alchemist - female portrait, but male)

"Jackson, I swear if you don't stop climbing the trees I'm using the Adriane Thread and warping us out of here!" Kendra shouted after her little brother raced passed her on the frontline and effortlessly scaled another red-barked tree.

She didn't care that this was his first time in the labyrinth, having recently turned 15. Or that they were two other people with them. That didn't matter. They were in the labyrinth, in the second stratum. The first floor alone was dangerous!

But Jackson, classed as a survivalist like her, ignored her as he perched himself upon a high branch. He smirked at her as he kicked his legs in the air in a carefree manner. "Aww, come on, sis! I ain't doing anything dangerous!"

Climbing a tall tree was dangerous enough!

Kendra was about to ready to cuss her brother down when a hand clamped her shoulder and she heard a chuckle. She immediately glanced over her shoulder to Noah.

"Easy," he said as he gave her shoulder a light squeezed as his other hand toyed with the whip curled against his hip. "It is his first time. Better to let him get his enthusiasm out while it's safe."

"Yeah, but-"

Kendra was subtly interrupted when Elrik, their alchemist friend who agreed to accompany them in the labyrinth to watch over Jackson, headed toward the tree that Jackson had scaled. "I'll keep an eye on him," he said as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

Kendra could only sigh. She knew when she was beaten. She understood Jackson's enthusiasm with finally entering the labyrinth, having spent years living in Lagaard and only daydreaming about what was inside. But he was still her little brother. Kendra had been in the labyrinth long before he had and she knew the dangers that could be found inside. Anything that was filled with monsters was dangerous.

Noah squeezed her shoulder again to get her attention. "Relax, it'll be fine. The geopole is just around the corner and as you said we have an Adriane thread. Nothing's going to happen to him with us here."

"Alright, alright," Kendra sighed as she threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll stop nagging him. I'm just protective. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night because of his excitement."

"Not only does it sound like you haven't either, I can see from the slight dark rings under your eyes that you've had a restless sleep," Noah said as he lifted his hand from her shoulder to defty brush aside her hair from her face, his finger ghosting against her cheek.

Kendra blushed and ducked her chin down in an attempt to hide behind the red scarf she wore around her neck.

"I can't help but wonder if some of that protectiveness is because of what happened to me," Noah mused as he pulled back his hand to instead brush aside his own hair, revealing his right eye that had been stitched shut and surrounded by heavy scaring.

Kendra immediately felt a lump lodge in her throat as she stared at the deep red lines on Noah's pale face.

Noah sighed as he dropped his hand, letting his hair fall over the right side of his face. "Kendra, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," Kendra murmured as she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the images of Noah kneeling on the ground in front of her, blood seeping through his hand as he yelled out in pain. "I should have seen that FOE. I was supposed to keep everyone safe."

"And you did. I'm still alive, aren't I? I may have lost an eye, but it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there," Noah insisted as he wrapped his arms around Kendra suddenly and pulled her into a hug.

Kendra slumped in Noah's arms as she tried to hold back the tears. It was over two years ago when the two of them were both rookie explorers themselves. She was the survivalist of the party. She was the one who had to keep an eye out for any danger. She wasn't allowed to screw up. But she did. A monster ambushed them. And Noah paid the price.

It was a turning point for her. She was young and naïve. But after that, after watching Noah struggle with his balance and perception now that he only had one eye made her into the overly protective, nagging Big Sister she was today. She didn't want to go through that again. She didn't want Noah to go through that again. She didn't want anyone to go through that.

"It won't happen again, Kendra."

She...was going to make sure of it.

"Sorry, you're right," Kendra murmured as she placed a hand against Noah's chest and pushed back. "I'm alright. And you're right. It won't happen again. We're too careful and paranoid for that now, aren't we?"

Noah gave her a toothy grin. "Yes, we are."

They were interrupted by the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Kendra immediately turned her gaze in the direction she last saw her brother only to find him still perched in the tree. Seemingly having a conversation with Elrik. She soon realised that the footsteps were approaching from further within the floor and she turned to look in the opposite direction.

From around a corner a young war magus appeared. She had her witches hat in one hand, seemingly ripped from her head in a hasty manner, as a held something wrapped in thick white material in her other hand. The strange object appeared shaped as a long sword, something war magus were known to use.

Kendra immediately peered behind the young woman and frowned when she realised that she appeared completely alone.

"Should you be wandering around by yourself?" Kendra asked, unable to stop her sisterly protectiveness. But the more she looked at her she realised that she had splotches of blood on her clothes. Her eyes immediately widened. "Are you hurt?"

The war magus however just glared in her direction. "Mind your own business!" she snapped. "What I chose to do with my own time and effort is of no concern to you!"

Kendra was taken aback by the hateful response of her tone and the coldness of her glare. Her mouth fell open in an attempt to stutter something in response, but no words were able to form. Instead she shut her mouth tight as the war magus continued to stalk past her in a highly agitated state and head in the direction of the Geomagnetic Pole.

When the young war magus was out of sight Kendra turned back to Noah to find him staring with a narrow gaze in the direction their rude intruder disappeared in. "Wasn't that...?" he muttered.

Kendra felt herself frown. "You know her?"

"Sorta," he admitted, his expression unexpectedly dark. "Been hanging around the bar lately trying to talk young explorers into joining her in the labyrinth for a 'life changing experience'. She tried to talk to Jackson a couple of times but I soon put an end to that."

Kendra bristled with protectiveness. "Was she targeting those under the age of 15?"

"Yup. The little sis of the Ophelos siblings was her favourite target." Noah's face somehow darkened. "She was covered in blood, wasn't she? I...don't like it. Grab Jackson and let's go. I think something is about to happen in town."

Kendra immediately felt an intense feeling of unease and she soon realised that she too felt that something horrible had happened. She didn't know what but she was going to grab her brother and head to the safety of home until she figured out what was wrong...


	9. He Would Never Forget...

Cayne would never forget that terrible day when he raced through Yggdrasil labyrinth with Sloane and his trusted companions as they searched for Edwina. The little sister of the Ophelos siblings, the ones he had dedicated his life to protecting and caring for, had entered the dangerous labyrinth without letting anyone from her family know. She snuck in behind their backs. With someone, a female war magus that they never even knew.

She was just twelve years old. Too young to be inside the labyrinth.

Too young to be taken away from them. Especially in the manner of which her life was taken.

That sight would never leave him. Never. That lush grassy clearing covered in smears of blood with two bodies in the centre. In pools of blood. Symbols carved into their bodies. Their eyes missing.

The guttural scream of horror and agony that Sloane made when he recognised one of the bodies to be that of his littlest sister would be a sound that Cayne would never get out of his head. Though he was certain that he made a sound similar.

Cayne would always remember the pain in his chest as he watched Sloane drop to his knees upon the pool of blood around Edwina, unconcerned as it soaked through his armour and to the clothes underneath. He would never forget the way Sloane sobbed his sister's name over and over again as he pulled her tiny, limp body into his arms. He would never forget the way his own chest ached and how breathing felt like a painful chore.

He would always remember the moment he and Sloane returned to town, their little sister wrapped in a bloodstained sheet in Sloane's large arms. The screams of utter dismay from their siblings - Reid, Nikoli, Harmony - when they realised what had happened. Reid ran forward to Sloane, repeating "No it's not true!" over and over again before he staggered to the side and threw up in the hedge of their front garden. Harmony screamed and couldn't stop, smothering her face with her hands as she sobbed, and clutched the front of Cayne's coat as he hugged her tight. And Nikoli stared with unblinking eyes before his knees buckled and he fell onto the ground, clutching at his chest and not being able to breathe.

Their friends gathered, comforting those the Ophelos siblings and those unfortunate enough to witness the death scene.

Dresden immediately scooped Nikoli off of the ground and into his arms, and whispered to him to breath. To please breath. Frost lingered behind Harmony as she sobbed incoherently and uncontrollably against Cayne's chest. A hand on her back was all that he could offer her. Matilda hugged Reid from behind as he sunk to the ground, his tears and sobs unrelenting. And she cried along with him, burying her face against his back.

Cayne would never forget the sheer hopelessness he felt as he watched his beloved Ophelos siblings cry. The guilt he felt for not being able to stop this, for not doing what his sole purpose in life was, would never leave him. He blamed himself for Edwina's death. She was young. Though she seemed to hate his existence for reasons unknown, he should have kept a closer eye on her. He should have known that the allure of the labyrinth was too much for her to fight against.

He should have known that someone would try to take advantage of her.

Cayne would never forget how he watched, his vision blurry, his chest aching as Sloane silently walked away. Since they returned back to town Sloane barely looked at him. Barely lifted his head. Without a word to anyone, lest of all him, he simply walked away, toward the hospital. In his arms lay his sister. She was beyond help. There was no chance of hope, no chance for a miracle. He knew.

And that wasn't the reason he was going.

It was so that he could have his dear little sister examined by a doctor. And a war magus. For the injuries she sustained were deliberate. As were the symbols carved into her skin.

It wasn't an attack. It was a ritual. That was what Ruznick stated. And he was rarely ever wrong.

As the Ophelos siblings fell deep into mourning and disbelief, Cayne would never forget the one question that bounced around in his mind; How could they tell them that their little sister had been _murdered_?


	10. Bad Day to be a Medic... - M/F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ascott (red headed medic) x Luna (blonde alchemist - "male" portrait)

Ascott sat on the back steps of the hospital and brought a cigarette to his lips. He wasn't normally a smoker. As a medic he knew the dangerous health effects of smoking did to the body.

But he was stressed enough to smoke, and he damn well earned a drink or two at the Stickleback bar later on that night.

Working at the hospital was stressful. Working in the morgue was worse. Especially when the patient he had to examined turned out to be someone he knew. The little sister to two of his colleagues. And for her death was most certainly not a peaceful one.

It appeared that she had been alive for the vast majority of the attack. However there didn't appeared to be any defensive wounds. So if he was to assume anything she had been incapacitated in some manner beforehand. Paralysed probably. Not with a tonic though. No, with a spell.

The injuries Edwina sustained were clean and deliberate. Done with a sharp object and done with precision. Every cut, big and small, was done with a sense of purpose. No, not random cuts at all. Not done in a fury. Not done on a whim. They had purpose.

And they symbolised something. Ascott didn't know what, but Garrick, the elderly war magus who accompanied him on the autopsy had tensed upon seeing the clean injuries. And had cursed under his breath. He didn't say anything about them though. And in all honesty Ascott didn't want to know what they meant. Not when they made Garrick react the way he did.

The second young girl, whom of which he still did not know the name off and no one at the hospital seemed to recognised her at all, had injuries exactly the same that Edwina had. Down to the smallest detail. And if the reports of the female war magus entering into the labyrinth with four young girl were true, then there was a high possibility that there were at least two more victims somewhere in the labyrinth.

If not to same degree as Edwina and Jane Doe, but they are more likely than not dead. If that war magus was able to sacrifice two young girls so readily, it wouldn't be that great of a jump to assume she would kill any loose ends.

That was why several other explorers had ventured into the labyrinth to mount either a rescue or a body recovery. And as minutes turn into hours, the latter seemed more likely.

A burning pain in Ascott's fingers alerted him to the fact that he had smoked his cigarette down to his fingers. He uttered a curse and dropped the butt to the ground before he snuffed it out with his boot. He reached into his coat to pull out another one but paused when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder and when he recognised the one that had approached him, he tried to give them a small smile. But it came out more of a feeble grimace.

"Hey," Luna said softly, her blue eyes softly red and her cheeks puffy. "You've been smoking?"

Ascott sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "Unsurprisingly," he said as he perched it between his lips.

Luna nodded her head and sat down beside him. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before she leaned her head against Ascott's shoulder. And Ascott responded by slipping an arm around her shoulders and tugging her closer.

He would always feel far more protective and possessive of Luna after he had done a particularly gruesome autopsy. And he had done two today. It made his reflect on his own mortality. And how easy it would be for Luna, his beautiful girlfriend, to be taken away from him. That thought, that heavy feeling in his chest whenever that thought passed through his mind, always made him feel a wave of nausea.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how the Ophelos siblings were handling this devastating situation.

And to think he'd make things worse when he told them what he had learnt.

"I just came back from the Ophelos," she whispered.

Ascott winced as he pulled the cigarette from his lips. Although it was likely to be a stupid question, he asked anyway. "How are they?"

Luna shook her head. "Nikoli fainted and still hasn't awoken, Harmony is crying at the foot of Edwina's bed, Reid become near catatonic, Sloane has locked himself in his room, and Cayne is trying desperately to comfort the siblings and once again forgetting all about himself."

That wasn't surprising to learn. But Ascott was not looking forward to telling then what he had discovered during the autopsy. He couldn't tell them what Garrick learnt, but he could tell them enough to make their grief all the more painful.

God he hated this part of his job.

Luna suddenly nudged her forehead against his chin to gain his attention. "What about you?"

"I've learnt a few things that I know the Ophelos siblings will not like," Ascott sighed.

"It was murder, wasn't it?" Luna whispered, her voice shaky.

Ascott lifted his cigarette to his lips once more. "Worse than that. It was deliberate."

Luna tilted her head back to look up at him, her expression confused. She parted her lips to ask him what he meant but fell silent when Ascott leant forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm so glad you weren't there to see it," he murmured. "And don't you dare go anywhere without me by your side, ok?"

Luna unwound her arms from her legs and turned to Ascott to hug him. She pressed her face against his shoulder as Ascott dropped his cigarette and wrapped both arms around her tightly in return. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek atop of her hair.

"Will they recover from this?" Luna asked, her voice barely above that of a whimper.

In time, yes. But not for a while. Not until they find some kind of justice would they be able to properly begin to heal. Would they truly recover? Back to the way things were? Who knows...No, probably not. A hole has been left. One that would never truly be replaced. A family member could never be replaced.

For now all they could do to help was to find that repulsive war magus who was responsible and bring her to justice. One way or another.


	11. Not a Coincidence - M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Drake (brown haired highlander) x Myles (blue haired survivalist)

Myles usually enjoyed his time in the labyrinth. The monsters were a bit of a handful at times, and sometimes the terrain itself seems out to kill you. But the labyrinth was truly very beautiful. The way the trees melded in with the stone pillars. And how each stratum was vastly different than the previous.

But as he scampered from tree to tree, keeping a bird's eye view on his surroundings as he attempted to locate either a murderous war magus or innocent troubadour, he wished he was back in the safety of his home.

He was also greatly worried for his partner, Drake, and would spare a glance or two in his direction as the highlander raced through the winding pathways close by. He wanted to ask him if he was ok, but he held his tongue. He couldn't help but worry though. After all this situation was too similar to his own.

Drake's own sister had been murdered as well. Five years ago.

Myles didn't know the exact circumstances of what happened to Drake's sister. Drake obviously wouldn't go into too much detail. But it was unsolved, and it was what was driving Drake to enter the labyrinth. Somehow his sister's death was connected to the Yggdrasil Labyrinth here in Lagaard.

Myles had only know Drake a few years. He had found him recklessly entering the labyrinth by himself. He was a highlander and knew how to defend and fight for himself, but going in alone without a map was reckless. He had tried to talk to the highlander a few times to find out why he was so adamant in getting himself killed. It took him more than a week of following Drake around for Drake to finally relent and tell him.

After hearing something like that there was no way Myles could let him go in alone. So he offered to be his guide. He knew the first two stratums rather well after all.

At the beginning their arrangement was that of convenience. Myles to be Drake's guild while Drake helped him approach the more dangerous areas of the floors. But they soon settled into a comfortable friendship. Drake was driven by his sister's murder, but there was a lot more to him than the need for answers or revenge. There were times where Drake felt guilty about not concentrating on avenging his sister. But Myles was slowly helping him to realise that he needed to take care of himself too.

"Laddie, stop glancing at me and focus your attention elsewhere," Drake suddenly stated.

Myles winced but turned to look at him anyway as he perched himself upon a branch. "You're all right though, right?"

"Aye, I'm fine," Drake insisted.

Myles didn't believe him. He chose not to say anything more. Instead he hopped out of the tree as the two of them approached an open area filled with tall stone pillars and painful vines.

Drake put on a brave face but Myles knew that he was tormented inside. The visions of what happened that fateful day five years ago playing over and over in his mind.

As they walked through the far too open clearing, a sudden and powerful stench invaded their noses. It was a decaying smell. Similar to that of a monster carcass that had been left to rot.

That...was an ominous smell.

Swallowing back the bile that lodged in the back of his throat, Myles spared another glance with Drake to find him looking at him as well. His lips were pressed together and his eyes were slightly narrow. He wasn't pleased. In fact there was a sense of dread in his eyes.

Myles felt that same dread. But he pushed on. They may be jumping to conclusions. After all it could very well just be a monster carcass. Nothing unusual about those.

But as they approached the furthest corner of the clearing, where the smell was the strongest, Myles had to slap a hand over his mouth in an attempt to prevent himself from gagging. At the base of a tree was the small body of a young girl. Dressed in the garbs similar to that of a troubadour. Covered in blood. Cuts in strange shapes and designs littered her tiny frame.

...They now know what had happened to that young troubadour.

Myles noticed from the corner of his eye as Drake stiffened before his tense body began to shake. With anger? With shock? Before he could ask what was wrong though, Drake spoke up.

"It's the same," Drake bit out with a tremble in his voice, his eyes focused unblinkingly in front of him. "It's exactly the same..."

Myles felt his breath hitch in his throat as his own eyes widened. There was no way Drake was jumping to conclusions or making a mistake. If he said it was exactly the same, then it was. He never embellished anything.

So did that mean that whoever killed Edwina had also killed Drake's sister Maya? The method was the same. The pattern, the injuries. But was it the same person? That female war magus everyone was looking for? Or was there another reason? Were there multiple people behind these murders? Was their a terrible purpose?

Myles felt his nervousness grow and he skittishly looked around at their surroundings. He couldn't sense anything dangerous, but that didn't mean that there wasn't. "What should we do?" he asked as he eyed off every shadowy figure in the trees and shrubbery around them.

Drake took in a slow deep breath and released it shakily. "We'll let the guards know so they can remove the body and give the crime scene a proper inspection."

That really was their best option for the time being. Myles also wanted to get out of the labyrinth. The state of the body indicated that the murderer was unlikely to still be around, but he couldn't be too careful. If she was bold enough to drag four underage girls into the labyrinth and kill them one by one, she was likely to do anything.

The worst part was to tell the Ophelos siblings that their sister was likely murdered by the same hands as the one who murdered Drake's sister...


End file.
